A Labor of Love
by Lady Emily
Summary: When Cody's hovering is driving a pregnant Bailey insane, Zack and Maddie drop by to distract them with a story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Call this a sequel to "Ready or Not," making it the fifth installment in this little series I've started to accumulate. You don't even know how long it's taken me to write this, I've been writing it like two sentences at a time, twice a week, for the past ever lol. It should be a two-parter, but it's not completely finished yet so who knows. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own and am making no profit from the writing of this story.

* * *

Bailey Martin shifted positions slightly on the couch before resigning herself to the fact that she was already as comfortable as she was going to get... Of course, in the next few days- maybe even hours!- that would change.

She turned the page of the book she was reading. It wasn't particularly well-written by her standards, but these days any book with the word "baby" or "parenting" in the title was gripping to her. She turned the page again, this time more slowly, becoming aware that she was being watched. Looking towards the armchair beside her, she met her husband's blue eyes. "Cody?"

He jumped to his feet immediately, concern-bordering-on-panic written all over his face. "Is it time?"

"No..." Bailey said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I was just going to ask you to quit staring at me."

Cody sat back in the chair, but his position was tense, ready for action at any moment. "I wasn't staring at you."

"You've been staring at me for the past ten pages." she complained. "You're making it hard to concentrate."

"Okay, fine, I might have been staring." Cody admitted. "Is it a crime for a man to stare at his wife? Especially when she's the most beautiful woman in existence?" he asked, eliciting a smile from her. "And she just happens to be carrying my first child, who is due to be born at any time now?"

She reached over and patted his knee. "I'm fine, sweetie. Just relax."

"_Just relax?_"His eyes widened. "How can I relax when I could become a father at any second?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Good lord, not _any second_, Cody. Hopefully I'll be able to provide at least a _few_ seconds' warning." she said dryly.

Cody twisted his hands together. "I know, I know. It's just that the doctor said-"

"He said I'd be ready any day now, I know." Bailey finished. "But being all tense about it isn't going to make it happen any sooner." She went to get up and move over to him, but before she could he jumped up and came to her, sitting beside her on the couch.

"You're the one who should be relaxing, Bails. Don't strain yourself."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at his sweet, yet paranoid, anxiety. "Cody, calm down. Everything will be fine. We're ready for this, sweetheart." She pulled him in for a hug and leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, accommodating her round figure tenderly. "My room is already reserved at the hospital. The nursery is painted and furnished. My suitcase is all packed, sitting in the bedroom, just waiting to be put into the car."

He rested his head on her crown, pressing soft kisses into her hair. "I know Bails. It's just... I dunno, I guess I'm scared. It's just hard to believe this is finally happening."

"What? Nine months wasn't enough time to get used to the idea?" Bailey quipped.

He laughed. "I'm so excited, Bails." he confessed in a whisper.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him for being so sweet. "I'm excited too." she said.

"We're gonna be parents!"

"And I'm going to stop looking like I swallowed a whole watermelon!" Bailey joked.

Cody nuzzled her neck. "Please, Bails, you look gorgeous."

"Uh huh. The pregnant look is really in vogue these days." she deadpanned.

He rested a hand on her baby bump. "It's a good look for you. You always have this... happy glow. Of  
course, I think you always look sexy."

She giggled. "Cody, you silver-tongued charmer. That's not a glow, it's sweat." she scoffed.

He smiled and drew her close, and they kissed again. "So you're saying you're not happy?" he asked as they pulled apart.

Bailey shook her head, running her hands along his shoulders. "I am so, so happy, Cody." she said earnestly. "I've got everything I could ever want..." Her honest expression turned mischievous. "-Except a little peace from your constant staring, so I can finish my book!"

Cody released her and stood up, moving back to his original position. "Okay, okay, I get it." He picked up the newspaper and began half-heartedly skimming the front page.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Bailey smiled, resuming her book. After about half a page she could feel his eyes on her again. "Cody!"

His eyes snapped guiltily back to the text from where they'd been peering at her over the paper. "Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what you did."

"Sorry, Bails. I'm just nervous!"

"Well you're making me nervous, so stop!" Bailey said in exasperation.

"Sorry." Cody said again, tossing the paper aside and standing restlessly. "It's just... are you sure there's nothing I can do for you? Are you warm enough? Are you too warm? Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you want a foot rub, or-"

"Cody!" Bailey cut him off. "Slow down! Yes, I'm warm enough. No, I don't want a foot rub." She paused, an idea coming into her head. "Although, if you really don't mind-"

"Anything, sweetie. Name it." Cody said eagerly.

"I could use a little snack. Do you think you could grab the crackers and spray cheese for me?" Bailey requested.

"Spray cheese?" Cody scoffed. "We do have _real_ cheese, you know."

Bailey smiled. She had known that her food snob husband would insist on cutting up a block of cheese before he'd consent to use the spray... which was going to buy her a few minutes. "That sounds perfect." she said, and Cody immediately moved toward the kitchen. Just to make sure, she stopped him again. "Oh, and Cody? A cup of tea as well?"

"You got it Bails." Cody promised. "No milk, plenty of sugar?"

"Exactly." Bailey beamed. "You know me so well."

He winked at her before pushing through the kitchen door. "Well, I _should_."

Bailey grinned at him until he was out of sight. The moment he disappeared into the kitchen, she snatched her cell phone off of the coffee table and scrolled through her contacts until she reached "Martin, Maddie," and pressed send.

Maddie answered on the second ring. "Bailey? How are you?" she gasped. "Is... is it-"

Bailey sighed. "No, no, it's not _time_. But the doctor thinks it might be today, and Cody is driving me nuts! He's completely freaking out. He keeps hovering over me, watching me like a hawk... Do you think you and Zack could come over and distract him for me for a little while? Don't tell him I called you. Just pretend you both decided to drop by for a visit?"

"Aww..." Maddie laughed sympathetically. "Sure, yeah. We're not up to anything today anyway."

"Thank you!" Bailey exclaimed gratefully. "You are a lifesaver. And listen, when you get here, don't make a big deal about the baby, okay? If you act like it's nothing major maybe Cody will calm down."

"Gotcha. No big deal." Maddie repeated. "We'll be there ASAP. Say, fifteen minutes or so?"

"You're the best!" Bailey told her sister-in-law. From the kitchen, she heard the kettle whistle and realized that her tea would be ready in a minute. "I've gotta go. Remember, the baby is _no big deal_."

"I get it, I get it. See you soon!" Maddie said.

Bailey ended the call and tossed her phone back onto the coffee table just as Cody came back bearing a plate of crackers and cheese in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other. "Be careful, it's hot!" he warned as he handed her the mug.

"Thank you, honey." Bailey said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at his unnecessary mothering, and then feeling guilty for her uncharitable thoughts towards him. He couldn't help being so over-attentive; he only did it because he loved her. He was the most thoughtful incredibly-annoying man in the world... how could she not love him back? "I love you." she said, smiling warmly.

"I love you too." he answered meaningfully, sitting back in his chair.

Bailey offered him the plate. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Cody gave a little snort. "No thanks, I couldn't eat at a time like this."

_**I'm**__ the one who's going to be _**having**_ this baby! _Bailey thought irritably, _If _**I **_can eat, you can!_ She sighed, returning to her abandoned book. She couldn't wait for Maddie and Zack to get here.

Another ten minutes of steadfastly ignoring Cody's overbearing behavior passed, and the knock on the front door came not a moment too soon. Bailey jumped up, and so did Cody.

"Sit!" Cody urged his wife, heading for the door himself.

"I'm pregnant, not a _dog_." Bailey grumbled under her breath as she resumed her seat. Cody opened the door to reveal Zack and Maddie standing in the doorway. "Maddie!" Bailey cried. "Zack! What a great surprise! Come in, come in!"

"Hey bro. Maddie." Cody nodded, greeting them both. "What brings you here?"

Maddie immediately crossed the room and sat next to Bailey on the couch, and the two girls gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "No special reason. We were just in the area and thought we'd drop in and say hi." When Cody looked away the girls exchanged a secret smile.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Zack asked, already sitting down in the chair opposite Cody's.

"Not at all, don't be silly!" Bailey said brightly.

"Actually..." Cody hedged. "We might need to leave for the hospital any time now. Bailey's due to go into labor today."

"Really?" Maddie said vaguely. "That's nice."

"Yeah." Zack agreed. "Good for you, Bailey. Hey Code, did you _see_ the Sox game last night? We got robbed, right?"

Bailey nearly laughed at the expression on her husband's face as Cody frowned at his brother and Maddie. "Maybe you didn't hear what I said: Bailey could go into labor at any minute!"

"We heard..." Zack said.

"But it's not such a big deal, Cody," Maddie finished in a soothing voice. "Women have babies every day, don't they?"

Cody looked like he couldn't believe his own ears. "_Women_ do. _Bailey_ doesn't! I can't believe you aren't more excited about this!"

Zack shrugged. "It's not that we're not excited, Codes. It's just that it's not something to get worked up over, you know?"

"Exactly." Maddie agreed. "It's perfectly natural. Everything will be fine."

Bailey exchanged thankful glances with Maddie and Zack. "See, Cody? I told you you were making too much of a fuss about this. Staring at me is not going to make it come any sooner, right guys?"

"Yeah, you might make the kid too self-conscious to come out." Zack quipped.

Cody resumed his seat in the armchair. "Maybe you guys are right."

"Of course we are." Triumphant, Bailey sat back in her seat... only to realize that there were now three pairs of anticipating eyes on her instead of just one. "Oh, come on!"

Maddie clutched Bailey's hand. "How are you feeling, Bailey?"

"You've got your suitcase packed, right?" Zack asked, leaning in.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, we're ready... as soon as the baby is!" Bailey moaned.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" Zack said excitedly.

"I know!" Maddie squealed. "And I'm going to be an aunt! This is huge!"

"Hey!" Bailey cried, offended.

"Not you, the baby!" Maddie clarified, giving her a half-hug.

Cody folded his arms and leaned back in his seat, grinning at his wife. "Told you so."

"Urrgh!" Bailey groaned. "Can we _please_ talk about something besides childbirth?"

Maddie smiled guiltily. "Of course."

"Sure." Zack said.

There was a long silence. Despite their best efforts, three pairs of eyes slid invariably to Bailey, like iron shavings to a magnet.

Frustrated, Bailey tossed down her book. "You guys! I'm a pregnant woman, not a ticking time bomb!"

"Well, when it comes down to it, that's really the same thing, isn't it?" Zack joked.

Maddie kicked him in the shin. "Sorry, Bailey. You know he doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed that on occasion."

"Hey!" Zack sat up straight, protesting. "I was only kidding- I can keep my mouth shut when it's important... unlike _some _people I could name." He leveled a glance of mock-accusation at his wife. "Remember how we found out about the baby in the first place?"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, okay, I guess that was kind of my fault." Maddie admitted with a chuckle. "I wasn't trying to snoop or anything, Bailey, honest. But then... well, you know how it is when you're dealing with London."

* * *

_"My shoes are killing me..." London whined as she followed Maddie down the hallway of the apartment building. "And we haven't even gotten to the party yet!"_

_Maddie rolled her eyes. "I keep telling you, just because shoes are expensive doesn't mean they're going to be comfortable. Besides, you're the one who insisted on throwing me and Zack a fancy engagement party. We could have just done like Cody and Bailey did, have a casual little family get-together, open some champagne and hang out in the living room... No foot-crushing Arturo Vitali heels required."_

_"You and Zack are my best friends. Of COURSE I'm going to throw you an engagement party." London said magnanimously. "And I'll have you know these are Prada... Bad Prada!"_

_Ignoring her friend's complaints, Maddie rapped on the door to Bailey and Cody's apartment. When there was no response, she opened the door a crack and poked her head in. "Bailey? It's us!"_

_"I'm still getting ready." Bailey called from the bedroom. "Sorry! Give me five minutes, make yourselves comfortable!"_

_"Okay, no rush! We're a little early!" Maddie called back. Since Cody was going directly to the party from work, London and Maddie had offered to swing by and pick up Bailey on the way to the reception __hall._

_London hobbled past her and collapsed onto the couch, removing her shoes. "Oww."_

_"Maybe you should forget those and just borrow a pair from Bailey." Maddie suggested, only to have London spear her with a glance._

_"Wear BAILEY'S shoes? Are you kidding?" the heiress scoffed. "I hardly think cowboy boots or mud-splattered wellingtons are appropriate for the occasion."_

_Maddie rolled her eyes again, moving over to the couch to assess the damage to London's feet. "Well... oh, wow, London. Those are rubbing your heels raw."_

_"Ya think?"_

_As always, it fell to Maddie to propose a rational solution. "I'm sure Bailey and Cody keep band-aids in the house. If I find you a couple to put on your heels, do you think you could handle wearing these for the rest of tonight?"_

_"Sure." London said, gently prodding at her blistered heels. "S'long as they're not rubbing I'll be fine."_

_"Okay, hold on." Sighing, Maddie stood and went into the bathroom at the end of the hall. Opening the medicine cabinet, she spotted the bandages immediately and grabbed a few. She pulled off the wrappers, crumpling them up, and was about to toss them into the wastebasket when another discarded item caught her eye. "Oh my god. Oh my god!"_

_London heard her excited gasp and limped into the bathroom as well. "What's wro-... Why are you picking through Bailey's trash?"_

_Wide-eyed, Maddie stood, holding up a used pregnancy test. "Look at this."_

_London frowned and folded her arms. "So? Clearly, she threw it away because it's broken. It's obviously warmer than eleven degrees in here, duh..."_

_"London." Maddie said seriously, "This is not a thermometer, it's a pregnancy test! And that's not the number eleven, it's two lines!" When London still didn't seem to get it, she spelled it out plainly. "That means positive! Which means Bailey is pregnant!"_

_London's hands flew to her mouth. "She is?"_

_Replacing the test in the garbage guiltily, Maddie shushed her. "London, she doesn't know that we know. We have to let her tell us when she's ready, and act surprised, okay?" she grinned. "This is so exciting!"_

_"I know!" London crowed in a lowered tone. "Bailey's having a baby!"_

_"But we can't tell anyone." Maddie reminded her sternly. "It's her news. We might even be the first to know. Cody might not even know yet. If the father doesn't know, we shouldn't know."  
__  
"Right. The father. Don't tell the father." London nodded, then giggled. "Oh my god, Cody's a father."_

_"Right... So don't tell Cody. Or anyone else." Maddie stipulated carefully. "I don't even want you to say 'Bailey' and 'baby' in the same sentence, you hear?"_

_"Of course, of course!" London agreed. "Now don't you think we should get out of here before Bailey wonders why we're in her bathroom, whispering?" She grinned cheekily. "...about a __**baby**__?"_

_Maddie glared at her friend for her intentional breach of the rule, before reluctantly nodding. "Good point." she realized. The two girls went back into the living room, managing to get London's feet sufficiently bandaged by the time Bailey was ready. She looked lovely in her green party dress, but she also looked a little nervous, a little pale. "You okay, Bailey?" she questioned carefully._

_Bailey waved off her concern. "Sure am. Just a tiny bit queasy. Must be something I ate." Maddie and London exchanged knowing glances, but Bailey didn't seem to see. "I'll be fine though."_

_"Really?" Maddie asked sympathetically._

_London shot Maddie a wicked grin before asking, "Are you __**positive**__?" Maddie glared at her, but the pun seemed to go over the younger girl's head._

_Bailey shrugged on her jacket. "Positive." she said with a smile.

* * *

_

Bailey started cracking up. "I forgot she said that! London made an actual pun and I completely missed it!"

Maddie also laughed, shaking her head. "I should have known then that the only way to stop her from opening her big mouth would have been to kill her, then and there."

"It's not even that she told... it's _how_ she said it." Bailey remembered, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"And she'd barely set foot in the hall when she ran into Mom." Cody said with a grin.

* * *

_"Girls, there you are!" Carey Martin approached Maddie, London, and Bailey as soon as they entered, greeting them each with a hug and a kiss._

_"Hey, Mom. Sorry we're a little late." Bailey answered, kissing her back. "My fault."_

_"Don't be silly, Bailey." Maddie protested. "We're not la- Oh, look, there's the guys." She spotted Zack and Cody across the room and blew her __fiancé__ a kiss._

_"Oh, yes, Zack's been waiting to talk to you about something." Carey remembered. "You'd think he hadn't seen you just this morning."_

_"Ah, to be young and in love." London sighed as Maddie excused herself._

_Bailey, too, extracted herself from their little group. "Excuse me for a minute, I need a drink."_

_"I hear that." Carey nodded. "There's champagne on the table by the wall. Being poured by that very attractive waiter..."_

_"And there's water!" London offered, a little too loudly._

_Both Carey and Bailey gave her weird looks. "Actually, water does sound good." Bailey agreed. "It's a little warm in here."_

_She left, and Carey and London took seats at one of the tables. "So, London, what's new?" Carey asked amiably._

_London pursed her lips, the desire to spill her secret already approaching irrepressible. "Nooooothing." she gritted out._

_Carey frowned. "The way you're saying that makes it sound like __**something**__." she pointed out. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"_

_"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" London said, folding like a cheap suit. She grinned widely, leaning in. "You're going to be a grandmother!"_

_Carey's eyes widened in shock and happiness. "Oh my-! I am? What-?"_

_"You can't say anything, no one knows yet." London breathed gleefully._

_"How did you find out?" Carey's hands were clasped in excitement._

_"Maddie just told me." London answered._

_Carey's mouth had dropped open. "Maddie?"_

_"Yeah..." London gave her a weird look. "Anyway, remember, you can't tell anyone you know: if the father doesn't know, we shouldn't know." Placing a secretive finger over her lips, she winked at Carey and stood up, flouncing away from the table.

* * *

_

"And that's how everyone at my engagement party came to think I was pregnant." Maddie finished dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my life, seriously. Enjoy the end!

* * *

"It really wasn't Mom's fault- she didn't tell anyone except Dad." Cody pointed out. "And how was London supposed to know that Great-Aunt Tabitha at the next table had ears like a bat?"

"Well that explained why so many old people kept coming up to me all teary-eyed and giving me congratulations." Maddie said. "I didn't understand why they were so worked up when we'd all known about the engagement for a month!"

"It also explained why my ultra-conservative grandma cornered me for a frank and uncomfortable discussion about wedlock." Zack complained, and the others laughed.

"At that point, probably half the people in the room thought you were just marrying her because she was pregnant!" Bailey said.

"Yeah, but what a way to find out your wife is pregnant!" Zack said. "To have your grandma tell you... like she disapproves!"

* * *

_Zack slumped down in a chair, watching his grandmother leave in a state of total shock._

_Maddie was pregnant?_

_It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was. He wanted a family with Maddie more than anything. But... wasn't it a little soon? They hadn't talked about trying for a baby. They weren't even married yet. He ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath._

_Things would be fine. They were getting married this summer anyway. They could push the wedding back if she wanted. Hell, if she wanted, they could hunt down a priest and he'd marry her now! Having the baby a little earlier than they'd planned wouldn't-_

_He caught sight of her over at the drinks table, sipping slowly from a glass of champagne as she chatted with Mr. Moseby and Esteban, and jumped to his feet. "Maddie!"_

_Maddie smiled when she saw him coming, but the smile turned into a confused frown when he snatched the half-full champagne flute right out of her hand. "Zack-?"_

_"Hey Mr. Moseby, Esteban, thanks for coming, it's great to see you." Zack said quickly. "Do you mind if I borrow my lovely __fiancée for a few minutes?" When the other men nodded, Zack took Maddie by the elbow and towed her out of the room. Together they ducked into a secluded coat room._

_Maddie frowned anxiously. "Zack, what is it?"_

_Zack sighed, setting the champagne glass on the counter beside them. "Look, do you really think you should be drinking?"_

_"What?" Maddie was utterly confused. "That's just my second glass in two hours. It's not like you're going to have to carry me home..." She tugged playfully on his tie. "Loosen up a little! What's wrong with you?"_

_"That's not what I meant." Zack said. He took her hands in his own and sent her a meaningful look. "I know."_

_"Know what?" Maddie said, slightly frustrated at his cryptic attitude. "How much have __**you**__ had to drink tonight?"_

_"Maddie..." Zack lifted her hands and brushed his lips over the knuckles. "I know about the baby."_

_"What?" Maddie was taken aback. "Oh. Ohh... you mean..." She pulled away, folding her arms__. "How did you find out?"_

_Zack mirrored her position. "Grammy told me."_

_"What?" Maddie said. "How did... Ohh, London. I told that girl not to tell a soul."_

_"Hey..." Zack wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That doesn't matter now. I already know. I'm happy about it."_

_"Me too," Maddie grinned. "It's really exciting, isn't it? And Cody's going to be over the moon."_

_"Cody?" Zack repeated. "Uh, sure, I guess he will." he paused. "I guess we have to discuss what to do about it. Did you want to postpone the wedding?"_

_Maddie's jaw dropped open. "You want to postpone the wedding? Why? Why would we __**do**__ something about it?"_

_"Calm down!" Zack urged hurriedly. "Don't get excited, I only meant-"_

_Maddie was on a perplexed roll now, talking over him. "And why would Bailey's being pregnant mean I have to stop drinking? __**She's **__not drinking, is she? Oh, lord-" She started to peek out the door to the coat room, but Zack stopped her with a hand on each shoulder._

_"__**Bailey's**__ pregnant?"_

_Maddie turned back to him, by now completely jumbled. "I thought you said your grandma told you-"_

_"No," Zack cut her off. "Grammy told me that __**you**__ were pregnant."_

_They stared at each other in surprise for a minute. Then Maddie burst into laughter. "Oh, honey, no... It's Bailey, not me."_

_"Well in that case..." Zack said, still stunned. "Cody __**will**__ be over the moon."_

_Maddie pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Zack, you must have had a real shock... You're not disappointed, are you? That I'm not...?"_

_Zack held her tightly against him. "Actually, I'm... relieved. Is that awful?"_

_She ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting fashion. "Sweetie, no. That's fine... We're not even married yet!"_

_Zack laughed. "That's what Grammy said."_

_They separated, still holding hands. "Do you mean to tell me that everyone out there thinks I'm pregnant?"Maddie asked, blushing._

_"I think so." Zack shrugged.  
__  
"London..." Maddie murmured darkly. "Okay, follow up question: Do we have to go back out there?"_

_Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck. "Well, as tempting as it is to stay in here with you for the rest of the night... It's kind of our party."_

_The coat room door opened and Bailey poked her head in. "Oh! Sorry! I don't want to interrupt!"_

_"Speak of the devil." Zack commented._

_Maddie tugged Bailey into the closet and shut the door. "You're not interrupting anything."_

_"I just need to grab my jacket, I'm a little chill-" Bailey was cut off as Zack enfolded her in a big hug. "Zack? What's going on with you?"_

_Maddie grinned at her future sister-in-law. "We know. We think it's so great."_

_Bailey blushed. "Thanks, I'm happy about it. But how...? I haven't even told Cody yet."_

_"Uh, yeah, about that..." Zack said slowly._

_"London and I saw the test in your trash can, and you know how London can't keep her mouth shut?" Maddie started._

_Bailey covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, don't tell me everyone knows before I had a chance to tell Cody! He'll be so upset!"_

_"Not exactly..." Zack said. "London somehow gave everyone the impression that __**Maddie**__ is the one who's pregnant."_

_"We could make an announcement that I'm not pregnant," Maddie suggested. "But I think that might clue them in to the fact that you are."_

_Bailey twisted her fingers together. "I wasn't going to say anything tonight because I didn't want to steal your thunder. It's your engagement party, we're supposed to be celebrating you two!"_

_"Please, steal our thunder." Zack said. "Before Maddie's Irish Catholic uncles hear the story and beat me up."_

_Maddie snorted. "Zack, really... my uncles wouldn't- Oh wait, Uncle Pat is here. And Uncle Sean. Maybe you'd better spill the beans, Bailey."_

_"You've gotta give me time to tell Cody first." Bailey pleaded. "He can't find out with everyone else!"_

_"We understand." Maddie reached over and hugged Bailey as well. "We're so happy for you, Bailey. Congratulations!"

* * *

_

"And, of course, it's at this point that _I_ learn the truth." Cody complained good-naturedly. "I'm so out of the loop."

Bailey reached over and took his hand. "Sorry sweetie. It wasn't my fault!" She grinned. "Being the last to know didn't seem to upset you then."

Cody squeezed her fingers gently. "Well there was _nothing _that could have upset me that night."

* * *

_Bailey placed a gentle hand on her husband's sleeve. "Cody? Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly. "Outside?"_

_"Sure, Bails." Cody said, a concerned expression on his face as he excused himself from the family members he'd been talking to. He followed her to the front entrance of the reception hall and they walked out into the unseasonably-balmy night. "Everything all right?"_

_There was a lighted fountain in the courtyard, and Bailey took Cody's hand and walked him towards it. "You didn't... hear the news, did you?" she asked slowly, trying to figure out what, if anything, he knew._

_Cody grinned. "You mean that Maddie and Zack are pregnant?" he said in a hushed tone. "Believe me, I heard. Grammy is so not happy about it. I think it's great, though. I can hardly believe it- I'm going to be an uncle!"_

_Nerves gripped Bailey's stomach as she listened to him. On one hand, the idea of a baby seemed to excite him... on the other, he thought it wasn't their baby. How would he react when she told him the truth? Would he be just as excited? Would he freak out? "Not an uncle." she said suddenly, deciding to rip the metaphorical band-aid off quickly. "You're going to be a father."_

_"What?" Cody didn't seem to understand, and she didn't really blame him. "But... what?"_

_"Maddie's not pregnant, Cody." Bailey said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I am."_

_"You..." Cody repeated. "But why did...?"_

_"London." Bailey explained, wiping at her eyes._

_Cody nodded; that did explain the confusion. "And you're pregnant. You. Us." he clarified, a smile beginning to spread over his features._

_"Yes." Bailey nodded, beginning to hiccup. "I just found out this afternoon." And with that she dissolved into tears._

_"Sweetie..." Cody laughed, pulling her into his arms. "Why are you crying? This is fantastic!"_

_"Really?" Bailey sobbed into his shirt._

_Cody kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "Of course! It's wonderful! This is what we wanted, isn't it? Don't cry, Bails!"_

_"It is what we wanted." Bailey sobbed. "I am happy! I'm sorry I'm getting so worked up, I don't even know why I'm crying! I'm just... so relieved!" Her tears turned to laughter as Cody rubbed her back, continuing to drop kisses into her hair. "So you're happy?"  
__  
Cody pulled back to look into her face. "Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic!" Cradling her cheek in one hand, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "We are going to be the best parents."_

_"I know!" Bailey grinned. "Oh, I'm so happy. And I'm happy you're happy. Oh, Cody, I love you so much!"_

_"I love you more." Cody squeezed her waist lovingly. "Oh man, I can't wait for the rest of the family to hear this!"_

_Bailey stood on tiptoe and pecked him on the lips. "I'm so glad you feel that way." she said with a guilty smile. "Because Zack and Maddie are inside telling everyone right now."_

_They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter once more. Cody picked his wife up and swung her around a few times before setting her back on the ground and kissing her. "That's fine with me." he said. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

_

"It must have been the hormones kicking in already... I was a mess that night." Bailey remembered.

Cody got up, perching on the arm of the couch and kissing her. "A beautiful, incredible mess." he agreed with a teasing smile.

"And Grammy was so happy when we made the announcement." Zack added. "You know, I'm glad it happened that way. It wasn't like your news detracted from ours, we just had more to celebrate. You know, as a family."

"Aww, Zack..." Bailey crooned, sniffling a bit.

He raised his hands innocently. "Sorry, didn't mean to set her off!"

"Zack!" Maddie kicked him in the shin again, and he bit back a grin. She smiled. "You know the funny thing? I don't think London ever realized what a mess she made of the whole thing."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zack agreed. "That's London for you." The others agreed, grinning.

Maddie looked over and saw her brother and sister-in-law finally getting cozy. However antsy Bailey had been earlier, now she seemed perfectly content to rest against Cody's chest. Cody, in turn, looked more relaxed than he'd been since they arrived, softly strumming his fingers up and down his wife's arm. "Zack, we should really get going."

Zack checked his watch, although they really had nowhere important to be. "Yeah, you're right." he stood, offering Maddie a hand to help her up. Cody and Bailey started to rise, but he held up a hand. "Don't get up, we'll see ourselves out." He squeezed Bailey's shoulder as they passed.

Maddie leaned close to whisper in Bailey's ear. "Good luck, sweetie. You'll do great." Then she followed her husband to the door.

When the door shut and they were alone, Cody tilted his head to look at the woman nestled into his side. "You called them to distract me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Your freaking out was driving me nuts." Bailey answered cheekily, giggling as a mock-offended Cody raised a hand to his heart.

"Hurtful..."

"You know I love you." Bailey placated him with a long, sweet kiss before snuggling back against him.

"Love you more." Cody promised.

* * *

_"Ready, Bails?"_

_"Whenever you are, Cody."_

_"You know we're about to be stampeded by all our friends, plus every Martin relative mobile enough to make it up all these stairs." Cody pointed out, not removing his arm from her waist as they slowly ascended the stairs back to the reception hall._

_Bailey held up her fists in an exaggerated fighting stance, pretending to bob and weave. "Bring it on."_

_"Whoa there!" Cody held up his hands jokingly. "I think we should make a rule: no bare-knuckle boxing for you until __**after**__ the baby is born."_

_Seeing where her husband was heading, Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well... if that's the only rule, I guess I can handle that."_

_Cody's eyebrows shot up. "The only rule? Not even close! There's also: no alcohol, no caffeine, no hot baths, roller coasters, lifting heavy objects..." He counted them off on his fingers as he listed them. "No cleaning out the litter box-"_

_"We don't have a cat."_

_"No smoking..."_

_"I don't smoke!"_

_"No unauthorized over-the-counter medications..."_

_"You are going to be completely insufferable when it comes time for the baby to actually be born, aren't you?" Bailey demanded, folding her arms across her chest._

_Ignoring her, Cody continued his list, "No eating hot dogs, or touching lizards-" He struggled to keep a straight face as Bailey, exasperated and grinning, reached over and gave his shoulder a hard push. "No shoving your husband."_

_Bailey burst into giggles. "I take it back, you're insufferable right now!"

* * *

_

Bailey laughed at the memory, finishing with a tiny gasp. "Cody-"

"I know..." Cody admitted. "I have been a little insufferable. I'm sorry, Bailey."

"No." Bailey said, turning to him with wide eyes. "I mean, yes, you have been, but that's not important now!"

Cody's eyes widened in realization. "It's time?"

"It's time." Bailey confirmed, gripping his hand, suddenly nervous. "Oh my gosh..." A sense of panic welled up in her as she realized this was really going to happen- she was going into labor!

And then Cody's arm was around her, helping her up, guiding her to the door. She nearly panicked again as he left her side, but returned momentarily with her suitcase, and a jacket to drape around her shoulders. Her hand was shaking as she reached out and gripped his shirt. "Cody..." She sounded as lost as she felt.

"Sweetheart." A warm hand cupped her face and she was suddenly looking into the soft blue depths of his eyes. "I'm right here."

He planted a loving kiss on her forehead and she felt her calm return, melting bonelessly into his arms. "I knew there was a reason I married you." She should have known; no matter how annoying he could be at times, it was so like Cody to surprise her, to come through when it really mattered.

He always did.

"Thanks." he chuckled, guiding her arms into the jacket sleeves. "Now, are you done freaking out or should I call and see if Zack and Maddie are still available?"

Bailey let herself lean on him for a moment longer before straightening up and reaching for the doorknob. "Ha ha." She said dryly, pinning him with a glare. "Call them if you want." She shrugged lightly. "I'll be in the hospital, having a baby."

Cody picked up her suitcase and followed her out the door. "Well, in that case, I'd better come with you."

He locked the door behind him and Bailey smiled as she felt his reassuring hand slip into hers. "Yeah," she said happily. "You'd better."

* * *

A/N: No, I'm not going to write the birth. Maybe I'll save that for a future story lol. All right, give it to me straight: what did you think?


End file.
